


Il primo volo

by Ciuffettina



Series: La Bibbia secondo Gabriel [1]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciuffettina/pseuds/Ciuffettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Migliaia di angeli e nessuno si era accorto che quel pivello non aveva ancora spiccato il volo. Era giunto il momento d'intervenire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il primo volo

«Forza, Cas! Non puoi non saper volare! Per noi angeli è istintivo come… come obbedire!» disse Gabriel, svolazzando davanti a Castiel che si trovava su una nuvola e che lo fissava, preoccupato.  
«Non… non credo di potercela fare… ho solo due ali… non credo che mi reggano» rispose Castiel, guardando le proprie, color cobalto.  
«Ti assicuro che due sono più che sufficienti. Io ne ho sei perché sono un arcangelo e le altre quattro mi fanno solo volare più veloce e poi perché privare il Paradiso di queste meraviglie?» e lanciò loro un’occhiata compiaciuta.

Migliaia di angeli e nessuno si era accorto che quel pivello non aveva ancora spiccato il volo, il che era piuttosto strano: appena un angelo capiva a che cosa servivano quelle appendici sulla schiena, non vedeva l’ora di utilizzarle, imparando da solo o chiedendo aiuto a qualche suo fratello maggiore; invece Castiel non aveva fatto alcuna delle due cose. Era un angelo davvero strano: se ne stava spesso per conto suo, trascurato da tutti, per fortuna sua, Gabriel non era come gli altri arcangeli che si limitavano a impartire ordini ai loro sottoposti per poi ignorarli. A dire il vero, all’inizio nemmeno lui si era accorto del suo problema ma ora aveva deciso d’intervenire. Diamine! Il loro Padre aveva appena creato degli animali acquatici e Cas _non poteva_ limitarsi a osservarli dall’alto!

«Su, fratellino! Dammi le mani!» gli disse, porgendogli le proprie.  
«Non credo di essere interessato a volare…»  
«Scherzi? È la cosa più divertente del Cielo!» vedendo che esitava ancora, Gabriel gli disse, con aria severa: «Castiel! Questo è un ordine! Dammi le mani!»  
Per fortuna Cas, come tutti gli angeli, aveva l’innato istinto all’obbedienza, pertanto, seppur titubante, gliele tese e Gabriel lo afferrò per i polsi: «Adesso sbatti le ali, forza, fammi vedere quello che sai fare!»  
Castiel cominciò a sbatterle ma troppo lentamente per decollare.  
«Più veloce, aumenta il ritmo!» E cercò di tirarlo verso di sé.  
Castiel sbarrò gli occhi: «No! No! Per favore…» Cercò di tirarsi indietro.  
“ _Un angelo che ha paura di volare, pazzesco!_ ” pensò l’arcangelo, divertito. «Per tua fortuna, oggi non ho niente di meglio da fare, pertanto _oggi_ imparerai a volare.» E, con uno strattone, lo strappò dalla nuvola.  
Invece di continuare ad agitare le ali, Castiel le afflosciò di colpo. Ritrovandosi sospeso nel vuoto, aggrappato solo ai polsi di Gabriel, cominciò a strillare: «Non lasciarmi! Per favore, Gabriel, rimettimi sulla nuvola!»  
«Cas, sbatti quelle maledette ali o giuro che te le taglio! Non cadrai, fidati!»  
«Co… come puoi dirlo?» balbettò Castiel.  
«Perché ci sono qui io, non ti lascerò cadere. Forza, so che puoi farcela!»  
Castiel cominciò a sbattere le ali con forza, fino a portarsi allo stesso di livello di Gabriel che gli sorrise: «Molto bene, pivello! Non è così terribile, vero?»  
Per un po’ si librarono nell’aria, senza spostarsi, poi Gabriel disse: «Ora la tappa successiva…» Avendo sei ali, avrebbe volato troppo veloce rispetto al suo fratellino, pertanto Gabriel ripiegò il secondo e il terzo paio sulla schiena e gli lasciò il polso destro ma Castiel gli strinse i suoi, convulsamente. «Castiel! Mollami il polso! Ti tengo per l’altro, fidati!»  
Riluttante, glielo mollò; continuando a tenerlo per il sinistro, Gabriel gli si affiancò: «Vedi? Ora ho anch’io solo due ali, dirigiamoci verso la Terra.» e cominciò a scendere di quota, affiancato da Castiel, teso e concentrato.  
«Nell’ultimo tratto, voleremo separati, va bene?»  
Castiel annuì e si separarono, pur rimanendo vicini.  
«Bravo, pivello!»  
Arrivarono su una spiaggia ma, mentre Gabriel toccò terra in maniera impeccabile, Castiel fece un paio di ruzzoloni.  
«Credo che dovremo esercitarci sugli atterraggi…» ridacchiò l’arcangelo.  
Mentre Castiel si rialzava, Gabriel gli indicò un essere che si dimenava vicino alla riva: «Stai attento a non calpestarlo, abbiamo grandi progetti per quello. Allora, non è meglio vedere la Terra da questa prospettiva?»  
Rimasero per un po’ a osservare delle strane creature gigantesche che ogni tanto balzavano fuori dall’acqua.  
«Gabriel, voglio ringr…» cominciò Castiel.  
«Fermo lì! Non l’ho fatto per te. Se Michael o Raphael avessero scoperto che uno dei miei sottoposti non aveva ancora imparato a volare, che figura ci avrei fatto? Su, torniamo in Paradiso ora, domani t’insegnerò a fare le capriole nell’aria.» concluse, arruffandogli i capelli.


End file.
